Souji Okita
Category:Dai-Shogun - Great Revolution CharactersSouji Okita is a character in the anime series, Dai-Shogun: Great Revolution. She is a member in the infamous samurai gang, The Shinsengumi, and serves Hitotsubashi Shigeyoshi. Appearance 20180907 213049 (1).png|Souji's full appearance Souji is a petite young woman with cyan short hair which stops to the base of her neck with light purple eyes. She wears the standard Shinsengumi uniform with shoulder pads and hand guards, along with a belt, which is wrapped around her waist area. She also has a choker-like around her neck. She has thigh-high leggings with the leg-guard protection around them. She wields a katana as she has it behind her, with the base of the katana is upwards on the left side. Personality Souji is no different than her comrades, which she displays her straightforward and cruel character to many that known her to be. However, she is very loyal when she spoke to Ismau Kondou and Toshizo Hijikata about not dying yet (due to her getting sick) and to support Hitotsubashi Shigeyoshi at all costs. History Sutemaru described the Shinsengumi as ruthless samurai's who pledged themselves to Shigeyoshi when he explained to Otomi how they were. He also mentioned that they commit brutal murders, and that their pale blue coats have absorbed so much blood, they've turned black. Six months prior to the story, Souji and her crew bumped into a dojo owner named Gen'unsai Asai who sought information on Shigeyoshi and killed him. Story She first appears with her crew at the Shinsengumi Patrol Station as the team leader, Isamu, speaks while she's eating. Souji comments to her that she is eating a lot when Isamu yells, stating that she has to keep her mind off of it. Isamu then carry on to say that the Shogun supposed to be sick and is taking a woman. Isamu continues to chat away and saying that the geezers are going to take over the country at this rate when Toshizo commented that Shigeyoshi told them not to do anything. When Souji replies that Toshizo is a serious person, Toshizo mentions that without Shigeyoshi, people like them would have no way to live. Isamu then responds, stating that how they're sexy and how they could seduce a man in an instant, which turns off Toshizo. Isamu then grabs Toshizo by one of her breasts as Toshizo warns her leader to halt the act. Souji jumps in gladly to say to Isamu that Toshizo told her off, which the two get into a quick argument. A little later, Souji then eavesdropped on Verbeck, Matsudaira and Minister Ii's conversation about the concubine and Shigeyoshi as she quickly bolt back to her team. As Souji explained to her team that Ii wanted to trade their master's Onigami to use it with another country, the crew becomes furious as Toshizo brought up, saying that they couldn't do nothing. As her response made Souji question it, Toshizo then reminds her that no one hasn't seen Tamemikazuchi since it was sealed away 21 years ago and how no one didn't know where it could be. Souji then brings up that they should beat up Ii and question him about it, but Toshizo intervenes, saying that they should wait for more proof. As Souji listened, she then stated that they're supposed to protect Shigeyoshi and that his Onigami is precious to him before bolting out on her crew. Relationships Allies Isamu Kondou- Toshizo Hijikata- Hitotsubashi Shigeyoshi- Houkouin- Enemies Keiichiro Tokugawa- Kiriko Hattori- Hyougo Asai- Sutemaru- Maika Yurihara- Abilities Gallery Screenshot 20180714-234248 Crunchyroll (3).jpg|Souji Profile Picture 20180907 213049 (1).png|Souji Okita Screenshot 20180817-154437 Crunchyroll (1).jpg|Souji not feeling too well fuun-ishin-daishogun-vol-5-380073.3.jpg|Souji and her crew, The Shinsengumi, alongside Shigeyoshi Quotes "The Shinsengumi exists to protect Shigeyoshi-sama." "If we're scared, we won't be able to protect anything!" Trivia References # Crunchyroll